City of Change
by summerrose95
Summary: Clary catches Jace cheating on her. In distress, she portals to a new institute. Can Jace find her? Will Clary forgive him? Read to find out. I DON'T OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS (JACE, CLARY, ISABELLE, ETC.) CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS ALL OF THEM.

However, I have changed the plot and put in a few of my own characters.

Enjoy and review!

Clary POV

I woke up and rolled over to look at the time. It was 10 in the morning; my mother and Luke had obviously let me sleep in, and were no doubt out doing something. I checked my phone for any messages or calls, but there were none. Strange, I thought, Jace usually texts me in the morning when he wakes up. I shrug off the thought and decide to go to the Institute.

After showering and getting dressed, I began walking to the Institute. I was wearing dark jeans, combat boots, a dark green tank top, and a leather jacket. Smiling, I opened the large doors of the Institute. I breathed in the familiar scent of home. Since my training began, I practically lived here.

"Hello?" I called out.

With no answer, I assumed Isabelle had gone shopping, and Alec was with Magnus. I jogged to the elevator, quietly as possible, in hopes of surprising Jace. Stepping out of the elevator, I tip toed to Jace's room at the end of the hallway. I stopped in front of the door, noticing it was slightly ajar. Peeking my head around the corner, I hear Jace's voice echo in the room.

"I don't have a girlfriend, baby. Now come here, I want to kiss you." Jace said in a pleading, almost desperate voice.

I step back in horror, tears already running down my face. Without being noticed, I run to the guest room. I stayed there while my mom was missing, and there were still some of my things in the dresser. Quickly and quietly, I grabbed a bag and a few clothes. I write a note to Jace, knowing he will eventually notice my absence. Heading for the library, all I think about is how could he? I thought he loved me, and cared for me. I stare at the portal. All I want to do is get away from here. Get away from him. I always new he was too good for it.

I begin to step through the portal, imagining the sun on my skin and warmth surrounding me. Opening my eyes, I am standing in front of a large Institute. I look around, taking in the ocean breeze and the palm trees. Slowly, I knock on the door, thinking whoever answers will probably think I'm an idiot for running away from my home because of a boy.

A blonde hair, blue eyed, and tanned skin girl opens the door. She is around my age, I think. I look at her with red, puffy eyes and begin crying again. She shuffles me inside, and sits me in a chair.

I sniffle, and look up at her. "Hi, my name is Clary, and I need a place to stay." I say at a barely audible volume.

"I'm Rose," she says, " and you have a room here as long as you like Clary".

"Thank you." I say, with small smile.

Rose leads me to a spare room, and I begin to unpack the few items I brought. The room is fairly large, and bright. It reminds me of a beach resort. Suddenly, I remember that I don't even know where I am. I turn to her slowly.

"So, weird question, but where am I?"

Rose laughs and smiles at me. "Welcome to Miami, Florida, Clary."

Jace POV

Although I was enjoying Kara being on top of me, I notice the Institute shake, which means someone just went through the portal. Impossible, I thought, no one else is here. I storm out of the room to the library. Looking around, I don't notice anyone. I search Isabelle and Alec's room, thinking they may have used a portal to get home, but I found nothing. Lastly I check the spare room, where Clary used to stay.

Walking in, I find the dresser drawers open and empty. What is going on? I search the room and find a framed picture of Clary and I. I smile at the memory, and realize the letter underneath the picture.

_Jace,_

_I saw you with the blonde girl, but it's okay. I always knew you were too good for me. Don't try to find me, because I am not even sure where I will end up. I love you, Jace. I am angry you did this to me, but I forgive you. I love you too much to hold a grudge. I hope you are happy Jace, because that is all I want for you, to be happy. I am not sure if I will even return to New York. Goodbye Jace. I love you._

_Clary_

I hadn't noticed I was crying until I finished reading. What had I done? I love Clary. She is the only one that I could ever love. She is my world. How could I do this to her? My angel, she is gone. I had to find her and apologize.

I pulled out my phone and called Isabelle. I run back to my room, and of course Kara is still there.

"Kara get out." I yelled. Her face was shocked, but she did what I said. She ran out of the room with tears rolling down her cheeks. I couldn't care less at this point.

"Hello?" Isabelle said cheerily.

"Iz, Clary is gone. I screwed up, Iz. I cheated, but I made a mistake. I need her back. Call Magnus and get over here now." I heard her begin to yell, but I hung up before she could begin chewing me out.

Standing in front of the Institute doors, I paced back and forth. They need to hurry up! I thought. I was such an idiot. Why did I have to go and screw up what I had with Clary? I love her. I cant live without her; I need her in my life. My world will be awful without her. I was so angry and frustrated with myself that I didn't notice everyone arrive. Isabelle looked at me with evil eyes.

"Iz, I know you are mad, but please help me get her back" I looked at her with sad eyes. Her eyes softened, and she nodded. We walked into the library, ready for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS; CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS ALL OF THEM (CLARY, JACE, ISABELLE, ETC.)

I decided to update before I go to sleep thanks for the follows and reviews!

THREE YEARS LATER

**Clary POV**

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, making the thought of waking up and training a little less painful. I left the large window leading to a balcony open last night. The ocean breeze calmed me at night; it let me escape my past, if only for a few hours. It has been three years since I left New York. Of course I missed home, but the thought of facing Jace scared me. I shuddered at the thought of Jace. I missed him, and I still loved him. Despite my attempts to hate him, I just couldn't.

Sighing, I leap out of bed and put on my training clothes; a simple pair of shorts, a tank top that hugged my body, and some tennis shoes. Tying my hair back, I head towards the training room. I smile as I breathe in the ocean air that constantly flows throughout the Institute. Grunting and laughing resonate in the training room. I recognize Rose's voice and Brian's, but I don't hear Garrett or Lily, which is strange. The doors of the training room are wide open, and as soon as I am inside, I begin to stretch.

"Clary!" Rose exclaims.

"Yes, Rose." I say, laughing a little.

"Garrett and Lily went to get some fresh fruit for breakfast, and afterwards we are going to the beach."

"That sounds fine to me," I say with a smile.

Since I have been here I have gotten tan. Rose likes to go to the beach when we don't have a mission. And although at first all I did was burn, my skin got used to the sun. I wasn't as tan as Rose or Lily, but I was a nice copper tone. I also grew a couple inches, and my hair had grown in length down to my lower back. On a good day, with some makeup, I looked pretty. My tan skin accented my red hair and green eyes.

I walked over to the weapons stand and grabbed some knifes and daggers. I practiced my aim and throwing skills. After an hour, I began sparring with Rose. Rose, Brian, Garrett, and Lily all helped me in training, and with their help, I was a successful Shadowhunter. I kept my abilities in check though, to avoid my name being heard in the Clave. I knew Jace would find me one day, but I wasn't ready to see him yet.

After three hours of training, Lily and Garrett returned with breakfast. As usual, breakfast was filled with laughter and joy. These people were my friends, and I knew that without them, I would be lost. After we were done eating, we split up to get ready for the beach. Once back in my room, I found and changed into my bikini; it was a grey, strapless top and black bottoms. I began searching for my black tank top after I put on my jean shorts. The tank top seemed to be gone.

"Ughhh," I groaned. Pushing aside some tops in a drawer, my black tank top appeared. Grabbing it, I noticed what was underneath it, a picture of Jace and I. I pulled the tank top over my head, and sat down on my bed. I stared at the picture, Jace looked as handsome as ever. His smile was perfect, and it broke my heart how much I missed his smile. I missed being the reason behind his smile. I sighed, knowing he had a new girl that was the reason for his smile. I stashed the picture away, and headed out of the door with my towel, flip flops, and sunglasses.

"Are you ready?" Asked Rose.

"Of course," I replied with a smirk.

**Jace POV**

It had been three years since I had seen Cary. I missed her every day, and every day I continued to search. I called all the Institutes on the West Coast. Clary had always wanted to go to California, so I started there. But everyday was the same, no one knew who or where she was. I needed to apologize to Clary, to get her back. I was stupid to cheat on her. Kara had never mattered, all I cared about was Clary, my Clary.

Isabelle barely spoke to me now. She hated what I did to Clary, and she hated that Clary had just run off with no contact. Isabelle was heart broken too. She missed Clary's friendship, and she searched with me endlessly to find her. Alec and Magnus helped in the search as much as they could. With our duties as Shadowhunters, it was difficult to spend so much time looking for Clary. Yet everyday, I woke up and called three or four institutes before training or a mission.

Isabelle was downstairs making some god-awful concoction for breakfast. We had a message that we were needed today in Central Park. There was a demon clan taking refuge there, and causing trouble with some Downworlders. I sighed and looked at the long list of institutes. There were 1,000 or maybe more. I was about halfway through the list, moving from West to East Coast. I still had hope, I knew I was meant to be with Clary. We were going to find each other, whether it was today or tomorrow or one day in the future. After calling three institutes in Chicago, but none of them knew who she was.

I walked downstairs, feeling a little defeated. I needed Clary back, and it seemed that today would not be the day, but I still had hope for tomorrow. Isabelle turned to look at who was entering the kitchen, she began to say something, but decided against it.

"I'm so sorry, Iz. I know you hate me, and I wish I could change what happened. I want Clary back as much as you do, probably even more. My world is nothing without her, and I know now that what I did was stupid and not worth what I messed up with Clary." I forced out with pain and regret in my voice.

She turns to me, putting a pancake on a plate in front of said "I know, Jace".

"Also, I don't hate you. I could never hate you, you are still my brother. But I do hate what you did to Clary." She said reassuringly.

"I do too," I reply with a sigh.

Minutes go by, and I am slowly eating the pancake, even though it isn't that good.

Suddenly, Alec and Magnus burst through the doors of the Institute.

"Jace," Alec screams. He walks into the kitchen before I could answer. He looks at me hesitantly. I sighed, thinking it was a demon attack or some stupid fight he was having with Magnus.

"Jace, we found her," Alec says with excitement. I drop the fork, and I can feel my jaw hit the floor. My eyes begin to water up, but I cant cry in front of them or they will ever let me live it down.

"Where is she?!" I say, jumping to my feet ready to run out the door.

"Jace, she is in Florida." Magnus says.

"Florida? Why would she go there? She doesn't know anyone there. Are you sure you found her?" I say desperately.

"I'm sure it's her, Jace. I put a spell on an item of hers that I thought would lead us to her a long time ago. I put the spell on it a couple hours after you knew she was gone. I thought she would have it, and it would lead us to her immediately. But, when it didn't, I decided not to tell you." Magnus said.

"Well what was the item?" I asked curiously.

"It was a picture of you and her. I noticed that the picture Isabelle gave her for her birthday was gone, so I put the spell on that. But, Jace, this is the first time she has touched it in three years. She could have just found it and decided to throw it away. Maybe she doesn't love you anymore." Magnus said quietly.

"I don't care if she doesn't love me. I need to apologize; I need to make sure she is okay. I need to see her." I said desperately.

"Okay then, pack your bags, we are going to Florida." Magnus said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS; CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS ALL OF THEM (CLARY, JACE, ISABELLE, ETC.)

**Jace POV**

"Well then, pack your bags, we are going to Florida" Magnus said.

I rushed off to my room to pack a bag of clothes and some weapons. What is she was in danger? Maybe that's why she didn't call or try to contact us. I couldn't think that way, though. My Clary was strong. I know what I did was wrong. I don't even know why I did it. Kara had given me her number on night in the Pandemonium. I woke up the next morning and just called it. Next thing I knew, she was in the Institute. I was saying things to her, and I couldn't stop them from coming out of my mouth. It felt like someone else was controlling my body.

Someone knocked on my door and stepped inside. It was Isabelle.

"Jace, can I talk to you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Sure, Iz. What's up?"

"If we find her, don't push her. Don't expect her to run back in your arms and forgive you. I know you still love her, but she might have moved on. You should prepare yourself for that, because it's a possibility. That could be why she never contacted us, because she moved on."

I stared at her with wide eyes. I had never thought about it like that. Maybe Clary didn't love me anymore. Maybe she moved on. Could I deal with that? Could I handle being just friends with her even though my heart belongs to her? I wasn't sure. But I knew that I owed Clary an apology. Even though a simple apologize could never suffice for what I did to her, she needed to know how I felt.

"Thanks Iz," I said.

She walks out, and back to her room. I was all packed and grabbed my bag. I stood in the library in front of the portal. I stared at it; finally it would be able to take me to her. Was I ready for it? No, but I had to be strong. The others eventually came in the library. They joined me, standing by my side; I looked at them knowing I didn't deserve their help. I had done a horrible thing and now they were all paying a price for it.

Iz took one hand and Alec the other. Magnus, holding Alec's hand, stepped forward to the portal.

"Miami, here we come," Magnus said.

We stepped through the portal, imagining Clary and Miami. Opening my eyes, I noticed we were standing in the middle of a beach. We were obviously not dressed for the occasion; so we glamoured ourselves from the mundanes to avoid attention.

I looked around, but I didn't see my red haired girl. All I saw was a couple of people lying on towels in the sun. There were a few children playing in the sand, and some people wading in the water. Then there was a girl surfing, she was gliding through the waves, as if she was part of the water. The girl then flipped of her board, diving into the water.

"Woah," I gasped.

Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus followed my eyes to the surfer who was now walking out of the water, board in her hands. The girl had long red, curly hair. Her body was toned and tanned, and she was about 5' 6" with long, lean legs. As she walked closer, I could see her green eyes. _Wait, I know those eyes_; I thought. It was Clary! And she was more beautiful than ever. I wanted to run to her, and pick her up in my arms; but all I could do was stare.

I heard a few guys whistle towards her, and I growled. She waved back at them, and gave them a wink. That really got to me. Finally, we all broke out of our trance. Isabelle walked toward Clary, and we began to follow.

"Clary," Isabelle said in a timid voice.

Clary looked up, and her eyes widened.

"Isabelle!" Clary screamed, and jumped on her.

"Oh, Iz, I missed you so much! I am so sorry for not calling you. I wanted too, but I thought you would hate me for leaving." Clary said, looking down. Her eyes flashed up to mine; with her face blushing. I wanted to badly to reach forward and stoke her rosy cheeks. It was so adorable when she blushed.

I looked down taking her in. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. I was sad that I missed all this. I wasn't there for her in the past three years. She had grown and learned new things without me. I hadn't noticed the conversation between Iz and Clary, but I knew it was about boys or shopping.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Clary," I began, but she cut me off with her hand.

"I don't want to get into this here, Jace." She said sadly. "Come on guys, I will show you my home." Clary said with a smile.

Just then, two girls and two boys walked up behind Clary.

"These people giving you trouble, Red?" One of the boys asked. I wanted to break the arm that he had wrapped around Clary's waist. I stared at him with anger raging in my eyes.

"Brian, Garrett, Lily, Rose, I want you to meet Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Jace." All of their eyes flashed to me. Of course, they knew the story. The two boys immediately scooted closer to Clary, as if they were protecting her. My head burst from the thought of either of the two touching my Clary.

Finally, Clary spoke. "Let's go back to the Institute, guys. I want to show them around." The gang nodded, and began to grab their things.

**Clary POV**

It was weird how quickly things can change. One minute I am surfing and enjoying my day; and the next, I am staring into the eyes of the boy who broke my heart. I had always told myself that when I saw Jace again, I would yell at him, slap him, just something. Instead, I stood there like a fool, blushing like he had never even cheated on me. I could feel his golden eyes search all over my body. Since my training, I was definitely more fit and in shape.

"Let's go back to the Institute, guys. I want to show them around." I heard myself say this, but I had no idea where it came from. By the Angel, I need to get myself together. I will not let Jace back into my life. It's not going to happen.

I could feel Brian's arm around my waist. Jace was probably fuming mad about that. Wait, no he wasn't, he has a girlfriend. It still made me upset, thinking of Jace with another girl, but he was happy. I wasn't going to ruin that happiness. Maybe one day, when I am over Jace, I could be happy too.

We started walking towards the Institute. Isabelle, Rose, and Lily surrounded me; and the boys were behind us. Isabelle and I had so much catching up to do. I felt bad that I left her. I hadn't even thought about how she would be affected. I had been selfish. All I had thought when I left was about myself. I left the people that cared about me, and I didn't look back. I linked my arm with Isabelle's and gave her a smile. I could see tears in her eyes. _How I missed her_, I thought.

"Well, here we are!" I said excitedly. No matter how many times I stood before the doors of the Institute, its beauty still took my breath away. I opened the doors, only to be welcomed by the smell of the ocean breeze. It was as if we never left the water. The ocean breeze was always flowing around this place, and it gave me a sense of strength.

I turned around and smiled at the wide-eyed faces of my old friends.

"This place is beautiful!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"I know!" I shrieked. I was normally more composed, but something about this place made me feel warm, and at home. There was no other feeling in the world like waking up in paradise every morning.

"Come on, I will show you around," I said.

I take them to the training room, the living room, kitchen, and dining area. Then I begin up the stairs, heading towards the bedrooms. I show them to the guest rooms. A room for Alec and Magnus, one for Isabelle, and one for Jace. I decided to let them get settled, and headed across the hall to my room. A year ago, I decided to paint it a light blue. It was the color of the ocean, so calm and cool. It relaxed me at night. I opened the glass doors that lead out to the balcony, and sat in my chair to draw.

I began drawing the beach; which I have done about a million times, but somehow it never got old. I let my imagination run wild, and my fingers followed. I drew the water rising on the sand, and the pier that was barely in view. The sun was setting over the water, making the sky a wonderful pink and purple color.

I turned around, hearing a knock on the glass door. It was Jace, of course. But what does he want? Why did he come here after all these years?

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Can we talk?" He asks, leaning against the bars of the balcony. I shut my sketchpad and nod yes.

"Clary, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am about what I did. It was wrong, and I honestly don't even know why I did it. I never cared about her. You were the love of my life, and I hurt you terribly. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it. I need you in my life again. I cant live without you. I have searched the world for three years, because I wanted to tell you how much I love you. And how sorry I am." He looked at me with sad eyes.

I can't believe this. He still loves me? He wants a second chance? I still love him, but can I trust him? Can I be with him again? What about the girl? Did they break up? Maybe that's why he wants me back? So many questions ran through my head, and I felt as if the world was spinning.

"Jace, I already forgave you; I told you that in my letter. I always knew you were too good for me. I accept your apology, but I am not sure if I want to be with you. I still love you, and I will never stop loving you, but you cheated on me. And you don't even know why? How do I know it wont happen again?" I said, and tears began to flow from my eyes. I stand up and walk away. I couldn't do this. I couldn't look at the boy I loved and tell him no.

I hurried into the hallway, and ran into someone. Looking up, I noticed it was Brian. I buried my face into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his muscles tensed, and there was no doubt he was debating on killing Jace. Instead, he picks me up and carries me into his room. He closes the door and places me on the bed. I curl into him; I needed him. He held me for what seemed forever, until I drifted off to sleep.

**Jace POV**

I stand there in shock. Clary had just told me she wasn't sure if she could trust me. I was so angry with myself; I had broken her. She began crying and ran out of the room. Should I let her go? I asked myself, but I already knew the answer. I ran out of her room to follow her. I hoped I could convince her that I loved her and only her.

Rounding the corner of her door, I saw Brian holding my Clary. She was crying into his chest, and her arms were around his neck. So she loved someone else? I felt my arms flinch; I wanted to rip his arms off his body for holding her.

Looking at me, he picks Clary up and carries into a room and shuts the door. My eyes stung with tears of anger and hurt. She said she still loved me, yet another man was carrying her to his bed. I guess I deserved this for what I did to her. Hopefully she was happy with him. But, he could never deserve Clary. She was too good for any man on the Earth, and myself included.

I wanted to leave this place. I didn't want to strain their relationship, but instead I knew I would have to stay. For one, Isabelle needed time with Clary. And two, I had to know she was truly happy with him and that he treated her like the angel she was.

Feeling a little defeated, I headed into Isabelle's room. I knew I could talk to her; I trusted her with my thoughts and feelings. This was going to be a long trip for me. I knew each day would break my heart a little more. Seeing my Clary with another man would nearly kill me, but I deserved it. And, I had to make sure she was happy. Because she deserved that much from me.

**A/N: Keep following and liking! Thanks for y'all's support Should Jace and Clary end up together? Or Clary and Brian? Comment and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS (JACE, CLARY, ISABELLE, ETC.) CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS ALL OF THEM.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows keep going!

**Clary POV**

Waking up the next morning, I could feel my heavy eyelids that were tired from crying for hours. I reached out, expecting to find Brian, instead, I found a note.

Clary,

I got up early for some surfing. I didn't want to wake you, because you needed rest. I will be back later with some breakfast. Now, get up and train lazy butt

Brian

I smiled at the note. Brian was so sweet. For years, he had been there when I had fallen apart. He picked up the pieces and cared for her like no one had ever done before. I knew that he liked me as more of a friend, but did I like him? I wasn't sure. He was sweet, kind hearted, and handsome; but could I love him? There had always been sparks between us, but I couldn't love with a broken heart.

I stood up and walked to my room. Grabbing some work out clothes, I threw them on quickly. Hopefully, I could train without anyone interrupting or distracting me. I grab my headphones, and slide my ipod onto my arm. Heading to the training room, I stretch my arms and legs quickly. I opened the door with hesitation, and poked my head around the corner. It was empty. I smiled; it was time for some fun.

Music blaring through my headphones kept me from hearing any distractions. I began with throwing knifes and a little sword work. Then I decided to practice flips and some sparring moves. This was my favorite. I could soar through the air, kicking and punching, always finding my way to the ground gracefully. As I landed a double flip, I turned my head, noticing a figure standing in the doorway. Jace.

I take my headphones out of my ears.

"Did you say something?" I asked. I couldn't hear anything with my music blaring. How long had he been standing there? I wondered.

"No, I was just admiring you. You have come really far, Clary." He said with a small smile. There was no sarcasm dripping in his voice, and no smirk on his lips. This was the Jace I fell in love with; the kind, vulnerable, and loving one.

"Thanks." I said cautiously. I couldn't run back to him. I was too scared, but every part of me screamed to run into his arms. He loved me, and I loved him; but could I forgive him?

"So what are you going to do today?" He asks quietly. I hadn't even thought about it yet. Was there anything I needed to do today? I didn't think so.

"Well, we don't have a mission today, so I will probably go to the beach." I said.

"Is that what you do here? You just train, go on missions, and go to the beach?" He asked with curious eyes.

"The beach may sound boring, but it's like your own personal therapy. The cool water relaxes your muscles, and the waves surround you making you feel like you are one with the world. There is nothing else like it." I said. I had become a beach junkie, and I knew it.

Jace chuckled a little, making my heart melt.

"What?" I said angrily.

"I just never imagined you as the type of girl that likes the beach." He said simply.

"It's not like New York is actually warm year around." I said. There he was judging me as if he knew me so well. He had missed out on three years of my life. In that time, I had grown. I found a passion that I would have never discovered if I hadn't left New York. I found a world that kept me sane from all the pain and suffering. Losing Jace nearly broke me.

I stormed out of the training room. I was infuriated. How could he just come back into my life and judge me? That's not how it works. If he wanted me back so badly, I was going to make him work for it. I walk to my room and lock the door. Sliding down to the floor, I could feel all my emotions suddenly hit me, like a wave knocking me off balance.

There was so much running through my mind. Brian and Jace. All the feelings I felt were melting together and making my mind swim. A knock on the door snapped me back into reality.

"Who is it?" I call.

"It's Isabelle, let me in."

I opened the door to see a crying Isabelle. Isabelle never cries. I pull her in and shut the door, making sure to lock it.

"Iz, what's wrong?" I asked with concern and urgency.

"Oh, Clary, I have missed you so much and know that I have found you, I can't stop thinking about Simon. He was so upset the day you left. He broke up with me, and blamed all of us. He won't answer my phone calls, and he refuses to talk to any of us. He searched for you too, but he never could find you." She choked out, with tears flowing from her eyes.

"This is all my fault, Iz. I should have thought about how this would affect everyone. But instead, I just ran away from it all. I am so sorry. Simon is stupid for letting you go. But you could tell him you found me, and then I'm sure he will come running back to you." I said.

"You think he will?"

"Of course, Isabelle. He loves you. He was just hurt and upset that I left and didn't tell him where I was going." We sat there for a while, and I comforted Isabelle.

"Ley's go to the beach, Iz. I'm sure it will make you feel better. I know I will." I said with a smile.

"Okay." She said with a grin. She left to change and grab a few items, and I did the same. I changed into a dark green bikini, and grabbed my sunglasses and threw on a tank top. I didn't bother with shorts.

Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Rose, Lily, Brian, and Garrett were all standing in the hallway ready for the beach. I couldn't help but stare at Jace and Brian. They both had nicely built and toned bodies.

"Let be grab my board and I'm ready." I saw heading to the closet. I grabbed my blue surfboard.

"Which beach?" Rose asked.

I smiled, I knew exactly where we could go to have some fun.

"Let's go to the Hole." I said, smirking. We all take off and begin walking. Luckily the walk didn't last long, but we did have to go through town. Meaning, there were plenty of hungry stares towards Rose, Lily, Isabelle, and I.

**Jace POV**

We walked through town to get to the beach. Every guy stared and whistled at the girls. Clary had chuckled and waved back. I wanted to pick her up and yell that she was mine. I wanted her to myself. But she had moved on, or so I had thought. Since last night, Clary and Brian hadn't talked. I wondered if it was because of me. If I had been the reason for more of Clary's pain, I would feel awful. After all I put her through she deserved happiness.

We were now on the outskirts of town, and walking onto a dirt path. Clary was barely paying attention to where she was walking, which lead me to believe she comes here a lot. I thought it was strange that Clary was now a beach person. I never imagined her as the type to spend all day in the sun or in the water, but many things had changed in three years.

I noticed the girls stopped at the edge of a cliff. Before I get close enough to look over, Clary strips off her shirt. I stopped in my tracks; the runes running over her body were beautiful. She put her board against a tree, along with her shirt and sandals. Suddenly, she jumps off. I could hear her yelling. I jumped forward, expecting her to plunge to her death, only to see her dive into the water.

Fearless and beautiful. Clary surfaced, and smiled up at us. I'm sure everyone had wide-eyed and dumbfounded expressions like I did. Brian grins, strips off his shirt, and jumps in. Everyone else began to strip down, and left their things on top of the cliff. I flung myself off the cliff. I could feel the air surrounding me as I fell to the water. As I hit the surface of the water, I understood what Clary had said. The water immediately calmed me, and I felt one with the ocean. I surfaced and found Clary treading water next to me.

I gave her a smile, and she smiled back. She took my breath away. There was nothing I could do to stop that feeling. I fell for Clary ever time I saw her smile, or do anything for that matter. She was beautiful and courageous. She was a force that no one could control. Maybe that's why I loved her. For the first time in my life, I couldn't control something. Every other aspect in my life I had a hold on. But, with Clary, she was as unpredictable as the ocean current.

I realized I was staring at her, and she blushed back at me.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. And if I am causing problems between you and Brain, I will leave. I want you to be happy Clary. You, of all people, deserve all the happiness in the world." I said with a sad smile. I was telling the love of my life that I was okay with her loving someone else. And although I could feel my heart slowly ripping from my chest, I needed to do it for her.

"Jace, there is nothing between Brian and I. We are just friends. He has been there for me all these years, but I don't love him. I could never love someone other than you. You may have broken my heart, but it has always been yours." With that, she swam away towards Isabelle and everyone.

I swam around in shock. The others were hanging out, and enjoying the water. But my mind was on Clary. What does she want from me? Does she want a friend or more? I was so confused. My heart had hop though, that one day I could hold her and kiss her again. I smiled at that, hope; it was something I needed in my life more.

Isabelle quickly befriended Rose and Lily. Brian and Garrett seemed to warm up to Alec, Magnus, and I. Overall, the day was mostly spent with laughter and relaxation. It had been years since I had relaxed. There had never been one day in New York when I had truly felt this at peace. It was absolutely wonderful.

The day began to end, and we reluctantly left to head back to the Institute. Rose and Isabelle made plans for the night. We would go back to the Institute to shower and get ready, and then we would go to an amazing seafood restaurant, and finally, go to a beach club.

After a shower, I could feel my muscles completely relax. There was nothing better than this feeling. Now, if only I could be with Clary. Then, this would truly be paradise. The boys finished getting ready before the girls, shocker. We all hung out in the television room, pretending to care about the mundane news.

Hearing some giggling, we all turn our heads to see the four girls. But, all I saw was Clary. Her red, curly hair was flowing around her shoulders. She wore a black lace dress and a short leather jacket; the dress hugged her body in all the right places. Her black heels made her a couple inches taller, but she would still be up to my chest. Her eyes were like two emeralds, and they could see straight through me. I realized my mouth was hanging open, shutting it, I gave her a smile. She truly looked gorgeous, with her red lips curled into a smile; all I wanted to do was kiss her. How I longed for her lips against mine.

"Isabelle, you look amazing." Brian breathed. I looked over at him to see his mouth open so wide, he could catch a swarm of moths in there. Isabelle giggled, and Clary gave her a nudge and a "told ya so" look. So, Clary doesn't care about Brian. I knew I had to make a move on her, but I didn't want it to be rushed. I wanted her to see she could trust me again.

The club was a short distance away, and the walk there was pretty quite. Rose, Lily, and Garrett were chatting in the front of the group. Isabelle and Brian were flirting and laughing, along with Alec and Magnus. Then there was Clary and I in the back of the group. We were quite, because there hung a sense of uncertainty in the air.

"You look stunning." I said quietly, not wanting the others to hear.

She looked at me with those green eyes, and I swear the world began to spin. "Thanks," she breathed. I wanted to say so much more though. I wanted to tell her over and over again how sorry I was. I wanted her back in my arms and keep her there forever. But, I held my composure. I wanted her to want to come back to me.

**Clary POV**

He told me I looked stunning. What was that supposed to mean? After I told him how I felt earlier, its like time had stopped. Neither of us was willing to break the silence, yet we wanted too. I expected Jace to gather me in his arms and kiss me senseless, but instead he walked in silence next to me. It was as if he was just close enough, but not too close. I wasn't sure what was going on between us, but I felt as if I wanted to scream aloud and cry. But the other part of me wanted to cuddle in his strong arms and drift into a peaceful sleep.

We arrived at the club, and everything was in full swing. People were dancing and drinking. Others were talking and laughing. There was so much going on in one small place, it was hard to move around. I made my way to the dance floor, hoping to be followed. Not long after dancing, I felt a hand around my waist. I turned, hoping for those golden eyes, only to find brown ones.

I let the silly mundane boy dance with me for a while. He was nice enough, but he seemed too eager and too rough. I began to walk away from him, when he grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a dark, low voice.

I tried to yank my wrist from his grasp, but he only held on tighter. "I'm going somewhere else, now let go of me." I said in a strained voice. He pulled me in closer to him, feeling his way around me. I pulled and yanked from him, but he never eased up.

"You should really let go of her." I heard a growling voice say. It was Jace.

"No way dude, get lost." I heard the man scoff. Within an instant, I was out of the man's grasp, and Jace was tackling him to the floor. Jace hit him repeatedly, until the club bouncer pulled him off. He yelled for us to leave the club immediately. I told the others to stay longer and that Jace and I were heading back to the Institute.

As soon as we were outside, Jace grabbed my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. His eyes scanned for any injuries or signs of distress on me.

"I'm fine now." I smiled. I knew Jace had broken my heart, but there was no other person in this world that could mend the pieces together but him. Jace was an angel on Earth, and I was head over heals for him.

He bent down towards me, so our faces were only inches apart.

"Clary," He began, but I cut him off. I pressed my lips against him with a hunger and passion I had never felt before. I needed Jace, not for protection, but for my world to be complete. Without him, my heart was not truly whole.

We stood there forever, wrapped in each other's embrace. I had my hands wrapped around his neck, and my fingers tugging at his hair lightly. His arms were around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His lips were kissing mine, and I couldn't stop him. I didn't want to stop him, but I needed to breathe.

"Let's go back," I said with a grin a mile wide on my face. He nodded with his crooked smile that always melted my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auther's Note/ Question:**

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all of your support! I have thought a lot about the next chapter, and I wanted some opinions on it. So, should Jace and Clary have a spicy bed scene? Or, should I throw in a twist about Jace's one nightstand three years ago? Please comment and let me know what y'all think! Also, keep in mind that if you're opinion doesn't make it to the next chapter; it could sneak up later in the story **

**Review, Review, Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (JACE, CLARY, ISABELLE, ETC.) CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THEM!

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE READS AND REVIEWS! KEEP GOING

**Jace POV**

I was trying to say something, but Clary cut me off. Her lips were pressed against mine in a feverish haste. How I missed this. Even after all this time, I knew every curve in her sweet, red lips. And when her fingers wrapped into my hair and tugged slightly, I thought was dead and went to heaven. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her as close to me as possible, because I never wanted this moment to end.

She pulled away from me, unfortunately. I realized I was panting for breath. "Let's go back," she said with a seductive smile. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the street. We walked hand in hand until reaching the inside of the Institute. What was going to happen? Are we together? I had a million questions running through my head, but right now I wasn't worried about any of the answers.

Clary grabbed my arm, and spun me around towards her. Man, she was strong. She brought my head towards hers, and kissed me with those red lips. Our lips danced around each other, until finally my tongue found its way into her mouth. We both struggled for the upper hand, and smiled at each other's reluctance to give it away.

I thought about that moment three years ago, when she left. All I wanted to do then was have her in my arms and kiss her again. And now, all I wanted to tell her was something she might hate me for. I had to tell her before things got too serious, but I was nervous. I mean, how do I even bring this up?

I pulled away from Clary, and looked deep into her eyes. I longed for her to be mine again, but I had to be honest with her. I couldn't handle her not knowing the truth of what happened three years ago. "Clary, we need to talk." I said reluctantly.

We headed upstairs to her room, and she shut the door behind her. She sat on her bed, while I had chosen to pace the room.

"Clary, this isn't easy for me to say. I just need to get it off my chest. I love you, Clary. I have wanted to tell you the truth once I knew what happened, but you were gone. And I know you might still hate me, but I can't go on without you knowing the whole truth. I want you back, Clary. And, I want us to be completely honest with each other. So, that's what I am going to do."

"Jace, you can tell me anything." She said with those green eyes shining. I knew I had to tell her. She deserved the truth, and no matter how much it killed me, she was going to know the truth.

"Three years ago when you saw me with the girl, it wasn't me. I mean it was my physical body, but not I mentally. Lilth was controlling my mind. She was trying to break us up in hopes that you would turn to her for help. She took over my mind with a rune, and that's what made me cheat on you. For a while, I didn't even know. All I knew was that I didn't know why I did it. For nights I would lie awake thinking about what happened, and wondered why? Finally, I went to see the Silent Brothers. They told me what she did and of her plan. I am sorry, Clary. This should have never happened." I said.

Clary's eyes were wide open, and her jaw hanging loose. I thought maybe she would attack me, or maybe she would cry. I wasn't sure.

"Jace," Clary began, " you are kidding right? After all this time I thought you cheated on me because you were an arrogant, egotistical asshole. When really, you were under the control of Lilth. Jace, this makes everything better. It wasn't you that cheated on me. You couldn't control yourself; this isn't your fault at all. And know that I know that you do truly love me; we can be together." She said.

I walked towards her, and sat next to her on the bed. She took my head in her hands, and kissed me. There was so much passion and happiness in the kiss; it took all of my strength to not take her right then and there. I wanted her badly, but it was her decision. She pulled me on top of her, so now I was lying above her, and holding my weight slightly. She played with the hem of my shirt, took it off, and then tossed it onto the floor. My hand was rubbing the hem of the dress that ended on her thigh.

**Clary POV**

Jace's hand was slowly drawing runes along the edge of my dress, and it was driving me insane. With his shirt gone, I had begun tracing the scars and runes on his back. I have had enough of this. Jace had never cheated on me, and I knew I loved him too much to not go through with this. I pushed him back, so he was on his knees. I pulled myself up too, and yanked off my dress. I was left in a black strapless lacy bra and matching panties. Jace's eyes widened in excitement; and I smiled knowing I was the only girl that could give him that feeling.

Jace pushed me back on to the bed, and was kissing me relentlessly. His hands were searching all parts of my body, and I was doing the same. I quickly undid his belt and the button of his jeans. And soon enough, his pants were off. I took in the sight of his bulge, now visible through the thin boxers. I blushed; I had never done this before and I wasn't quite sure what to do next.

Jace must have been reading my mind, because he began to kiss me neck. He had rid me of my bra and panties, and I was lying beneath him completely naked. His fingers danced lightly between my thighs, making me quiver with desire. Our kisses became more needy and lustful. Our breaths began to quicken.

He looked me in the eyes, and I nodded in reassurance. His large length entered me slowly, and I could feel a tightness and soreness. Jace was kind and slow, not wanting to hurt me. He whispered in my ear, and kissed me to take away the pain. Soon enough, pain became pleasure. Jace knew this and began to pick up the speed. His thrusts became deeper and faster, trying to fill me with pleasure. Moans and groans escaped our lips. We were being loud, but it didn't matter. The way our hips moved together in perfect harmony, drove both of us crazy.

"Clary" Jace, moaned into my ear. That alone almost sent me over the edge, but I wanted to wait for him. I wanted us to cum together. I kissed him with all the passion and fierce I had in me. Biting his lip and licking his lips, had him ready to fall. His thrusts continue to deepen, and my back arched in pleasure as I screamed out. Jace moaned my name before falling on top of me in exhaustion.

We lay there for a while, completely naked. He kissed me on the forehead and played with my curls. I rubbed his arm, and kissed his neck. Our bodies were completely tangled with each other. Neither of us wanted this perfect happiness to end. It was euphoria.

I had Jace back, the real Jace. He was mine, and he never cheated on me. He loved me with every part of me, and I loved with everything I had. We were made for each other, and there was no way I could ever walk away again.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (JACE, CLARY, ISABELLE, ETC.) CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THEM!

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE READS AND REVIEWS! KEEP GOING

A/N: I am extremely sorry it took me so long to update! I have been so busy with school. I promise to try to update every few days! Thanks for all the support despite my absence of writing!

**JACE POV**

That night I dreamed of Clary and I. We had come back to her room and made love, slowly and sweetly. It was utterly perfect. I had her back in my arms and I couldn't be any happier. Except for the fact that it was all a dream. I felt the warm air and sun on my skin, and it was inviting me to wake up. I opened my eyes to see my Clary, completely naked, and lying next to me. I laid there in shock, so it wasn't a dream.

She rolled over towards me and buries her head in my neck. I kissed the top of her head, taking in her strawberry scent. I slowly began to run my fingers up and down her spine. I felt her shiver.

"Uhhh," She groaned. I smiled, knowing that she was awake. All I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and lay in bed all day. She pulled herself on top of me, so that her entire body rested on me. She finally looked at me with her green eyes and her red hair a mess.

"Good morning," She said with a lazy smile. She leaned in to kiss me. Her lips only brushed mine for a second, until she pulled away. She began to lift herself off me and off the bed.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I said with a low growl.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her back on top of me. She giggled and gave up resisting. She kissed me again, this time with more passion and lust. I kissed her back and began to squeeze her waist with my hands; she grinded her hips to mine in response to the pressure. A groan escaped my lips in satisfaction. I felt the smile form on her lips while we were still kissing. I rolled her over so I was hovering over her, and my hands slowly slide up to her neck. On the other side of her neck, I began to suck and nip at the gentle skin there. Clary moaned my name, which drove me even crazier. I wanted all of her, and here she was underneath me.

"Clary!" Isabelle sang as she opened the door slowly. Isabelle stood wide-eyed at the side of Clary and I completely naked and tangled in each other. A small smile crept across her face, and she turned to exit and closed the door.

I looked down at Clary's face, which was bright red. Laughter escaped her lips as she saw my frustration. I rolled off her in annoyance that Isabelle had ruined a perfect moment.

**CLARY POV**

I lifted my head to look at Jace. He had just rolled off me, because Isabelle interrupted our exciting morning. I rested my head on my hand that was propped up by my elbow. I smiled at Jace; he was all mine again. He never cheated on me, and he still loved me with all he has.

"Jace Lightwood, can I ask why you seem so frustrated?" I said trying to suppress a giggle.

"Because Clary Fray, I was having a wonderful time and it was rudely interrupted." He groaned. All I could do was laugh at him. He looked like a child disappointed that he couldn't have his candy.

I rolled on top of him and straddled his hips. I leaned over to kiss him gently; and then sat back up. I hopped off the bed and started to get dressed. Just to tease Jace a little, I decided on a tight fitting top and shorts for training today.

"Clary," He groaned, "do we have to train today? Can't we just take one day off?" He asked, pleading to stay in bed with me.

"The famous Jace Lightwood would rather stay in bed than train? There must be something wrong with you?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"No," He said, coming up from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, "I just want to show the girl I love how much she means to me."

I turned around quickly to kiss him lovingly. I had my Jace back, the loving and caring one. I was beyond happy. Jace was never going to leave me again, and I would never leave him again.

Jace began to get dressed, and headed back to his room for some training clothes. I started for the training room, knowing I would encounter my eager friends. As soon as I stepped in, they all howled and yelled.

"Finally, Clary!" Brian yelled.

Isabelle came up to me and hugged me. "I knew you would get back together," She said to me with a huge grin.

After a couple minutes of fun, we all decided to get back to training. I began as I usually did, stretching. My body was a little sore from my activities last night, but I tried not to let it show. After my muscles were relaxed, I decided to get some daggers. Throwing each one carefully, I hit the target almost every time.

Suddenly, I felt hands grasp my hips, as I was throwing a dagger. It hit the target, but not the center. I turned around pretending to be angry, but Jace just smiled at me. He leaned down to kiss away my frown. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

This is what I had been waiting for; happiness. I was at peace with my heartbreak, but I knew only one man who could piece the cracks back together, Jace. He was made for me, and there was no doubt in my mind about that. After three years of longing for him, I finally found my heart. It had been with him all along. And now, I knew I had his too.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (JACE, CLARY, ISABELLE, ETC.) CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THEM!

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE READS AND REVIEWS! KEEP GOING

**JACE POV**

It has been an entire week since I had found Clary; and only five days since we had been back together, but those five days had made up for the three years without her. Here I was, sitting on her balcony at four in the morning. Clary was asleep, naked, in her bed. I smiled inwardly at that; she was all mine now. I felt guilty for taking something from here that I couldn't return. Of course I had been with other girls before, but Clary was different. I could never be with another girl, not that I wanted too, but Clary had ruined that for me. Now that I have been with Clary, I could or would never be with another girl. And, honestly, I was completely okay with that.

But now, I was forced to face a problem. What was going to happen next? Was Clary going to come back to New York? Would I stay in Miami? Could I leave my family behind? I noticed how much Clary loves this place. And it has been growing on me too. The beach was nothing like I have ever experienced. I now knew what Clary meant when she said the beach was her own personal therapy; because, now it was mine too. The calming feeling of the waves crash around my body was addicting. The warmth of the sun that constantly surrounded me was truly inviting. And the ocean breeze constantly flowing throughout the Institute was exhilarating.

I thought about the New York Institute. It held many memories for me, but only a few of them where I was actually happy. And all of those happy memories included Clary. It was then I realized that my home was with Clary. Now matter where we were in the world, as long as she was by my side, I would feel at home. I love Clary, more than she will ever know. Wherever she wanted to be, I was going to stay with her. I spent three years searching for her, and there was no way I would lose her again.

I stayed in a chair on the balcony for hours, listening to the waves crash on the beach. It was a sound I was never going to get used to. The warm breeze, the sound of the ocean, and the salt in the air was all the therapy I needed. It was truly relaxing.

I felt warm arms wrap around my neck, along with a bed sheet. Clary placed a warm, sweet kiss on my forehead. I brought her around to face me, and sat her in my lap. Clary used the white bed sheet to cover her naked body. And, man, it drove me crazy. I held her face in my hands, and stared at those beautiful green eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"I just came out here to think." I smiled at her. I was crazy about her. I knew it, and she did too. As long as she was happy with me, I would be happy too. Clary snuggled into my chest, and looked out to the ocean. The sun was slowly starting to rise. The sun kissed the horizon, making the sky turn a pink-orange color.

It was the perfect moment, romantic and calming. The woman I loved was snuggled into me, as we watched the sun rise.

There were so many words I wanted to say to Clary. I wanted to tell her how stunning she was. I wanted to tell her how amazing of a person she was. She was raised as a mundane, but she was a true Shadow Hunter. This woman sitting on my lap was my entire world. I couldn't even begin to explain how much she meant to me.

"Clary, I love you." I settled for those words. Although they were never good enough for her, I knew they were enough for her.

She turned slightly to kiss my lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. I was savoring the feeling of her soft, pink lips on mine. She was perfect, and too good for me. But, she wanted me, so I would stay with her as long as she wanted to keep me around.

Clary deepened the kiss. She licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. I let her in, like I had so many times before. Yet, I would never get used to this feeling of kissing her. Her tongue was demanding dominance, but I liked to make her work for it. She pulled back for air, and I noticed the halo of sun rise around her. She was an angel sent to save me.

Her eyes gave me a lustful and desiring look, along with a seductive smile. I lifted her up, carrying her bridal style back to the bed. I lay her down, giving her a smile, and began an hour or two of love.

**CLARY POV**

I rolled over to glance at the time. It was 6:30 am, and I knew that I had to get up or I would not leave my bed all day. I smiled as I looked at Jace, he was asleep and quietly snoring. It was quite adorable. I wiggled out of his grasp, although I wasn't ready for the cool air that blew on my skin. I was still naked from earlier. I smiled a little, thinking about the past couple days. They were utterly perfect.

I decided to get a shower, and get dressed. I wrote Jace a note, once I was done, telling him I was going to be training. With my athletic shorts, tank top, and tennis shoes; I was ready to train. I began with the usual stretching and cardio warm up. Then I began throwing daggers at the stuffed dummy. Inhale, throw, and exhale. I repeated this process until all of my 20 daggers into the chest or head of the dummy.

Around 7 am, I heard Isabelle and Brian. Iz was shrieking like a child, and Brian was carrying her into the training room. I smiled at them; maybe Iz didn't need Simon back. They continued to flirt, and finally, began training. They sparred for about 30 minutes, and then started throwing knives. Jace came in around 8 am, still in a groggy mood. He smiled was he met my gaze. I strode toward him, confidently, and planted a firm kiss on his smirking lips. His strong arms picked me up, and wrapped my legs around him, without breaking the kiss.

Finally, I pulled back. I had a stupid grin plastered on my face, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Lets spar." I said.

Jace looked at me with concern in his eyes. I knew that he was thinking he was going to hurt me. But, he hadn't seen me fight in three years.

"Oh, come on, I wont hurt you that bad," I said challenging him.

His eyes flashed with excitement.

I separated from him, and took my stance. My legs were apart, knees slightly bent, and arms carefully placed. Jace did the same, and I watched his eyes slowly look over my entire body. I attacked, noticing he was distracted. My fist made contact with his stomach. He grunted, and looked at me with surprise. I flashed a award-winning grin. He came towards me, but I quickly dodged his punch, and kicked with my right foot into his ribs.

He fell to the ground, and I took advantage of that. I got on top of him, straddling his hips, and kissed his temple. I had won. It was a quick fight, but Jace was going to argue. He knew I was too quick for him.

"I'll get you back," He said with a growl. I laughed and kissed his lips, distracting him from that thought.

Just then, Rose burst into the training room. There was a worried look on her face. I knew something was wrong.

"Guys, we have a demon problem at the Hole. We need to go like now." She said with urgency. With that, she was a gone and going to grab weapon.

I pushed off of Jace, and grabbed his hand. We ran hand in hand to my room. I sped over to my chest, and opened it. I grabbed weapons, and handed some to Jace, and keeping some for myself. I quickly changed into my gear. I had on dark blue jeans, combat boots, a white tank top, and my leather jacket. I also slipped on my fingerless, leather gloves. I looked at Jace, and he nodded at me.

He was concerned with my safety, but now we didn't have time to talk about that. I kissed him, hoping that he understood what I meant. That we were going to be okay, we would both return safely.

His eyes seemed to understand what I wanted to say. He kissed me back, and I knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say that no matter what he loved me, and we were going to be okay. We ran downstairs, looking around at my friends all geared up for the fight; I hoped we would all make it back here alive and well.

We head outside of the Institute, we immediately glamour ourselves from the mundanes. We all ran to the Hole, Jace and I were in the lead. When we finally reach the dirt path, I immediately pull out daggers. I was trained for this. I had been on many missions before. I had killed hundreds of demons, so why did this feel different? Why is there a feeling in my gut that something is about to go wrong? When the path opens to the edge of the cliff, I stopped in my tracks. I felt Jace tense up beside me. The group had caught up, and I heard Isabelle gasp.

_Well this sucks, _I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (JACE, CLARY, ISABELLE, ETC.) CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THEM!

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE READS AND REVIEWS! KEEP GOING

**Clary POV**

We head outside of the Institute, we immediately glamour ourselves from the mundanes. We all ran to the Hole, Jace and I were in the lead. When we finally reach the dirt path, I immediately pull out daggers. I was trained for this. I had been on many missions before. I had killed hundreds of demons, so why did this feel different? Why is there a feeling in my gut that something is about to go wrong? When the path opens to the edge of the cliff, I stopped in my tracks. I felt Jace tense up beside me. The group had caught up, and I heard Isabelle gasp.

_Well this sucks, _I thought.

Standing surrounded by demons was Sebastian, my evil brother. He grinned at me, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Jace, Isabelle, and Alec. He wasn't expecting them to be here. Hopefully it would give us an advantage.

"I thought I told you to never come back here." I growled. I hated him. The last time he came to Miami, he tried to kidnap me.

**FLASHBACK **

Rose burst into my room late at night. Her expression could only mean that there was a demon attack somewhere. I didn't even wait for her to speak; I just pulled out my gear and ran toward the door. Rose, Brian, Lily, and Garrett were on my heels, but I reached the club before them. The demons were attacking humans, and in the center of the mess, stood Sebastian.

"Well, look who it is. My darling sister." Sebastian said with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Why the hell are you here?" I growled angrily. There was no way I was going to let him hurt my friends. I was going to destroy him; no matter what it took.

"I'm here to take my sister home." He stated simply. Around me, my friends were fearlessly fighting off the demons. That had a handle on things. Which meant, I could take care of Sebastian once and for all.

"You are never going to have me Sebastian. I maybe your sister by blood, but you will never be my brother. You are evil and cruel. And I am going to kill you." I said with a smirk on my lips.

"You might want to rethink that my dear, Clary. If you hurt me, I will kill your precious boyfriend." He said.

"You are a little late for that. Jace and I aren't together anymore." I said with confidence. But on the inside, I was breaking at the seams. If he hurts Jace, I will never forgive myself. I know I am supposed to hate him, but I love him too much for that.

"Well, then, I guess I will just have to kill your little friends." Sebastian said evilly. He tried to grab Rose, but she was too quick. I charged at him with a dagger. I wanted to kill him. He would never stop coming after me. He wanted to have me in a disgusting way. It made me shudder at the thought.

He tried to dodge me advance, but I was quicker. I lodged my dagger into his stomach. He groaned at leaned over. I turned around after that, leaving him in the alley. He would bleed out and die. We all left that alley, completely numb and silent.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"How are you here?" I growled angrily. "I killed you. I stabbed you."

"Yes you did, but you just left me there. Luckily, some kind soul helped me to a mundane hospital." He said evilly. His smile was sickening. If it weren't for Jace's hand on the small of my back, I would probably be passed out from anger and disappointment.

"Clary, I thought you and Jace were no more. It makes me so upset to see you with another man. You should be with me." Sebastian said.

"That will never happen, you sick bastard." Jace said. His voice shocked me. His voice waivered with angered, I felt scared even though I knew Jace wasn't mad at me.

"You are never going to get me. You are going to die. And this time you will not be saved." I said, with a confidence in my voice that I didn't recognize.

Suddenly, we all jumped into action. Isabelle, Rose, and Lily began taking the demons on the right of Sebastian. Alec, Garrett, and Brian took the demons on the left. That left Sebastian for Jace and I. Our fight was with him. Sebastian had tried to ruin our relationship. He brought Lilth into our lives, which then successfully destroyed our relationship for three years. I was going to kill him, with Jace's help.

Jace lunged for Sebastian first. He knocked the sword from Sebastian's hands. There was no need for weapons; it was going to be hand-to-hand combat. And let the best man or woman win. Sebastian got hold of Jace and threw him to the side. His attention focused on me. He charged at me, while Jace was distracted.

I side stepped quickly and used my elbow to hit his back. He toppled onto the ground, and recovered quickly. Sebastian threw a punch to my jaw, but I blocked it with my left hand and sent my right fist into his jaw. He stumbled backwards and tried to come at me again. This time, Jace's hand grabbed his shoulder. Jace spun him around and punched him in the nose. I quickly kicked the back of his knees sending him into the ground.

Sebastian rolled over, and I placed my foot on his throat. I wanted to end him right there. But then, I would be just as evil and cruel as him. I looked around to see all eyes focused on me. The demons had been killed, and all that remained was this scumbag. His life was in my hands, and it excited and frightened me. Could I take his life? He was my brother, but he was evil.

I pulled my foot back off his throat.

"Stand up." I growled. Jace looked at me questioningly. I had to do the right thing. I had to turn him over to the Clave. They could decide his fate. Not me.

We called the Clave. Within minutes, the Clave was there to take Sebastian. They were going to hold him until his trial. Then he would be tried for all of his wrongdoings against Shadowhunter law. He was either going to die, or be locked up for life.

After they left, I relaxed into Jace's arms. I wanted to go back to the Institute. I wanted to shower and wipe away the thoughts and stress of the day. I looked into Jace's eyes, and he understood me completely. He lifted me into his arms, and we began the walk back to the Institute. I was beginning to drift off into sleep.

"She has got to be the strongest person I know." Isabelle said to no one specifically.

"She definitely is strong and brave. I don't know how she does it." Rose said.

"What is going to happen now?" Alec asked. I knew what he meant. Would they return to New York? Would they stay here? I couldn't leave Miami; it was my home now. I never felt as if I belonged in New York. But, I knew I would follow Jace to the ends of the Earth.

"You guys can do what you want, but my home is wherever Clary is." Jace said with conviction. I couldn't hold in my smile. I wanted them to still believe I was asleep, but I couldn't help it. I love Jace. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know he loved me too. With that, I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (JACE, CLARY, ISABELLE, ETC.) CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THEM!**

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE READS AND REVIEWS! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! School and exams have been rough, but I am done now! So for my start to summer I am posting two chapters. ENJOY **

**JACE POV**

Clary was slowly drifting to sleep in my arms. Her steady heartbeat was slowing, and all I could think about was how lucky we were. Sebastian is a strong and malicious fighter, and honestly, was hard for even me to handle. But, Clary's abilities surprised me today. She was strong and confident; and I could see the fire in her eyes. That's what another thing I loved about Clary. She grew up in the mundane world, and she was still braver than all Shadowhunters combined.

"What is going to happen now?" Alec sighed. I wasn't going to leave Clary. But, my parabati was another important thing in my life. Alec was my best friend, my brother, and my fighting partner. Being far away from him would be difficult.

"You guys can do whatever you want, but my home is where Clary is." And it was true. My family was important to me, but Clary was my life. I had spent the last three years searching for her, and wishing every day that we could be together again. I wasn't going to walk away, now or ever. I looked down to see a small smile on Clary's face. I wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't want to leave either." Isabelle finally spoke; this shocked me. Izzy always loved New York, it was her home. She grew up on the streets of New York, and learned to fight demons there. Alec looked at her with knowing eyes. They were in agreement. They were ready to leave the New York Institute.

"What about Maryse?" I asked. She would be heartbroken with all of us leaving the Institute, but she would understand. Maryse knew that one day we would leave the Institute, and she would rather us move and visit, than us being dead.

"Well now what am I going to do with all my new winter clothes?" Magnus groaned. I knew that wherever Alec went, Magnus would follow reluctantly. They had a bond that even I couldn't comprehend, but they made each other happy.

"It would be nice to have more men around here, and some help with the demon scum." Brian huffed out, and Garrett quickly agreed. Rose and Lily were nodding in agreement. We all treated this decision as if it was some last minute plan. In reality, the second we were in Miami, we all knew that we were never going to leave. Miami had something that New York didn't; peace. New York was constantly busy; people were buzzing around and cars flying by. Miami was peaceful, and the people were more relaxed.

As we finally made our way back to the Institute, Clary was fast asleep in my arms. She was exhausted from the physical and emotional turmoil she went through today. After all, how many people can say they have a demonic brother who is in love with them? Sebastian was finally gone. Within the next couple of days, the Clave would reach a verdict on his trial to determine his fate. He was out of our lives forever, and I could feel relief run through my body.

I set Clary down on her bed, well our bed. I intended to take a shower, until Clary's fingers caught my wrist. I turned to meet the gaze of her emerald eyes. One day I was going to melt underneath her gaze, I swear it.

"Let's sleep." She said quietly, still groggy from her nap.

"I need a shower, love." I said. As much as I wanted to wrap my arms around her, I felt disgusting. My body was drenched in sweat and demon blood. Her eyes noticed my uncleanliness and nodded. Clary began to rise off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You said you want a shower, so I am going with you." She said smirking. Before I can answer with a witty remark, Clary removes her shirt. Her black bra exposed her flushed skin, and I could already tell where this was going.

I threw off my stained shirt and tugged off my jeans. Clary shimmied out of her leather pants, and my eyes glued to her red lace thong. No doubt from Isabelle.

Clary strode into the bathroom, throwing her bra and panties behind her. I hurried in, flustered by her strip tease. Clary was under the shower, rinsing out her hair. Clary and I spent half an hour just loving each other. We kissed and touched intimately. There was no need for rush, and I was perfectly content with not making love to her. I didn't need to right now, Clary had me wrapped in her embrace and that was all I ever wanted. We washed each other carefully, until the water ran cold.

We dried off, not bothering to dress our naked bodies. Clary lay on the bed, motioning for me to join her. I rushed over to her, in anticipation and need. I hovered over Clary's small frame and kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss was slow and passionate. Not hungry or hasty. These were the moments I lived for. Kissing Clary. Her lips moved with mine perfectly, as if we were pieces of a puzzle fitting together.

There was no need for teasing or foreplay. Clary needed me, and I needed her. As I entered her, I sighed in relief. She was my Clary. And as I rocked slowly in and out of her, I was glad I found her. Not just to make love to her, but because I was in love with Clary. I knew that from the moment I fell back into her life.

I pulled away from the kiss to look into her shining eyes. I could see the lust, desire, passion, and love in her eyes. She was too much for me. As we climaxed together, I rolled off her carefully. She lay her frail body next to mine, still panting.

"Jace." She said sensitively.

"Mhmmm." I mumbled while kissing her hair.

"Are you leaving to go back to New York." She asked, pulling her head to look into my eyes. I saw that she was afraid of the answer, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Silly Clary, can't you see I'm in love with you. I am never letting you go, and I will never walk away." I say with conviction, because it's true. Clary means too much to me to just let her walk out of my life again. My heart is in her hands.

Her eyes shone with tears of joy. She was glad that I was staying with her. And she knew that Izzy and Alec would be staying too. She had her family entire family here now. She would be happy with that.

"I love you, Jace." She said as she laid her head once again on my chest. I kissed the top of her head again. I soaked up this moment. Clary's naked body wrapped around mine. Her sweet scent surrounding me, and my total and complete love for her.

"I love you too, Clary." I said in a low whisper.


End file.
